Share the Blame
by KingdomHeartsBBY
Summary: Zexion to the rescue! Roxion fanfic. Only two parts.
1. Part 1

**Author Note:**** This is only part one. There will be another part and I'll post it as soon as I get to it. Hope you enjoy it! **

Do you know what it feels like to be alone? Well I do. It was about three months ago when I broke up with my brother's best friend. I really don't know what I was thinking when I asked him out. I think I'm too cocky for him. And my brother, being the secret whore he is, took the opportunity of Riku's vulnerability and asked him out. So they got together. And guess what happened to me? Yeah that's right, I was left behind. I'm pretty sure they already went all the way.

My best friend's horniness wasn't helping my depression either. God I swear he's in love with me. Every time he got the opportunity my ass would get a hard smack or grope. It was really getting on my nerves. He's my best friend so it's not like I'm going to stick him one. God my life doesn't seem like it's going to get better.

I was dragging myself through the halls at school. God I hated school. I guarantee I'm going to join some Organization when I get older. So I don't need to know any of this stuff.

I was heading off the Phy Ed next. But first I had to drop off all my supplies in my locker. It isn't a good idea to run around with a sharp pen in your hand, trust me I've tried it before.

I stood in front of my locker. I turned the small black knob to the three different numbers in my code. It clicked as I opened it, the door swung open and smashed against the locker next to mine. Oops… I always do that. Should learn my own strength one of these days.

I bent down and placed my books on the bottom shelf, my pen next to them. Then it happened. I swear it was a part of my schedule. But I guess I was too depressed to remember it was suppose to happen.

I felt a hand on my ass, slowly squeezing my skin harshly. I would of spun around pushed Axel off of me, but my body suddenly froze. That hand was going lower. My breathing was ragged.

His finger was rubbing along the backside of my cock. I should have been groaning in pleasure, right? But I was damn right mad. If my body could move then this is where I'd probably punch him, or kick him in the nuts. Then he could never have kids. Yeah that would teach him a lesson.

I was snapped from my evil plans when I felt my body slam against the locker to my left, or rather our left. The blue locker was cool against my heated face. Heated from anger, not blushing, anger.

His hand motions grew harder, almost needy. His knuckles were brought in to the stroking. I must admit I was a little aroused, hopefully Axel didn't notice my erection growing.

I heard his husky voice by my ear. "You're loving this. Just say it." He commented, I could feel him smirk.

"P-Please… Stop…" I begged. This wouldn't be good for my next class. Just think, a fully erect cock in running shorts… running. Yeah… not a good combo.

I felt his hand pull away. Yes, it was finally over. Who knew begging would stop Axel? I started to pull away from the locker that was jammed in my face, when I was bashed back in to it.

I whimpered from the sharp pain in my cheek. And why doesn't anyone try to stop this? I mean it's in the middle of the hallway. Teachers are not suppose to look out there doors for stuff like this! I was being molested in school. Yeah that really helps my depression.

My eyes grew wide when I felt his hand again. This time it was on my stomach. The front of me. Do you know what is in the front of me?! The button of my pants! And under that is my cock, which is finally starting to go down!

His hand slipped down the front of my pants. That's when I started to thrash. I pushed back against him, trying to push him off of me. But that only resulted in him pressing his body closer to mine. Man, I could feel his hard on. It was throbbing against my recently abused butt.

"Axel!" I sounded like I was about to cry. My voice was high and choppy even with that one name. I really was being humiliated.

"Roxas… I need this."

Wow. I don't think I've ever heard Axel so desperate. What was wrong in his life? Did one of his spikes catch on fire? Or did his hormones just explode and go straight to his groin?

His hand wrapped around my member. Oh god, this time he was gentler. But it quickly changed when he started to pump. His neediness was back and felt like he doubled. It wasn't pleasurable anymore. It hurt to some extent.

"Excuse me…"

Huh? That wasn't Axel's voice. No way was that Axel's voice. It sounded like it held more secrets. Like there was something the boy was hiding. I really really wanted to know what it was. Strange.

I felt Axel's pumping stop. His head turned, I assumed to look at the boy who interrupted his little… session. I prayed Axel was in a good mood or that boy was going to get smashed to the ground.

"I don't think it's appropriate to be giving a hand job to someone during school." I smiled. The first smile in months. His voice was soothing. Well, to me.

"Get lost." Axel growled. I felt his hand start its painful pumping again.

I whimpered out in pain. He was squeezing way too hard for this to be even remotely pleasant. He had some work to do before his next gay lover.

"I tried to be nice." The boy mumbled. "Get off of him." He commanded. His voice really could be demanding. I liked that. Quiet but tough if he wanted to. Sexy if you ask me.

Axel pulled his hand out of my pants, his body pulling away from mine. I pulled my own body away from the locker. Yay, freedom! I turned around to face my savior.

Zexion. The blue haired bookworm of the school. He was incredibly smart. Most of the words he used I've never even heard of. But he barely knew me. I had two classes with him; Japanese and Phy Ed.

But why was my heartbeat and breathing so fast? It was like that first time I saw Ri—… Holy crap!

My breathing stopped when I saw Axel throw him against the wall. This man was always so violent. I couldn't let him beat up Zexion! He saved me and… I might like him…?

"Axel stop!" I yelled, pushing Axel away from the blue haired boy.

"Roxas… just stay out of this." Axel growled, pushing me on to the ground.

I whimpered in the pain in my back. The ground really could be hard, ya' know. I looked up at Zexion, his gaze was at me. His face grew extremely angry before he turned his attention back to the red head.

I gasped as Zexion punched Axel straight in the face. That had to hurt. Axel fell back on to the ground like me. I did sort of feel bad for him. I know I shouldn't but he's my best friend. You can't blame me.

Zexion walked over to me and stretched out his arm for me. I took his hand slowly, still in a little shock. God his skin was so soft, even his hands. I bet his body would be even silkier.

I held back a groan at the images that flashed through my mind. Settle down, Roxas. He's right next to you. Getting hard wouldn't be a good start to make him like you.

"What happened here!?" I heard someone yell from behind me. I spun around. And here's the first sign of a teacher. My god people are so slow these days.

"I want all three of you to go to the principal's office."

Axel stood up grumbling to himself. I only sighed. This wasn't the first, and not the last time I'll be going to the principal. Hopefully no one would get in trouble. I do care about both.

We finally made it to the principal's office. I took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, while Zexion and Axel did the same.

"Ok, boys. What happened?"

I opened my mouth to say it was my fault when I heard Zexion interrupt me before I could talk.

"It was my fault. I… got jealous when I saw Roxas and Axel talking to each other." I looked over at him.

He glanced over at me from the corner of his eyes. I didn't notice till now how beautiful his eyes were. A soft blue. It didn't look as mean as Riku's eyes did sometimes.

"Zexion? I never expected I would have to say this to you but you'll have detention three days a week for two weeks. Hopefully you'll learn your lesson and won't use violence next time."

Zexion nodded. I never expected him to take the fall for both me and Axel. He didn't even do anything wrong. He saved me. I should be the one taking all the blame.

We left the office. I stayed closer to Zexion then I did the red head. Axel whispered a bye to me before rushing off to the class he was already late for. I think he felt bad. He better.

I turned my attention to Zexion. Man I was so nervous. "I… want to thank you for what you did." I stumbled.

He shrugged. "Nothing big. I wasn't going to let you get raped in school." He smiled at me, flashing his perfect white teeth. God I nearly fainted.

"You did deck Axel pretty good though. I doubt he'll ever forget it." We shared a small laugh together. "How about I take you out for coffee or something. It's the least I could do for saving me."

"It is almost the end of school. Sure, I'd like that."


	2. Part 2

We sat down at a table in the small café; I was carrying both of our drinks since I paid. It was the least I could do for the person who saved my virginity.

I handed him his drink, which was a plain coffee; the cheapest thing on the menu. "Thanks." He responded, taking the drink.

I shrugged. "No big deal." I took a sip of my own coffee. My coffee had a few shots of Caramel in it. You can never go wrong with flavoring.

Zexion was the one to break the small silence between us. "Tell me something."

I felt my heartbeat quicken, if that was possible. The way he looked at me with those eyes. How did he not have people molesting him every day? I know I would if I saw him a lot. "S-Sure." Wow, I was stuttering on one simple word.

"Does Axel… do that a lot to you?" I could see the concern in his gorgeous features. Was he really that worried about me? That doesn't make sense; we never really talked to each other before.

"He's a nice guy, really. Today was the farthest its every gone. H-He's usually more gently and stops after the first few seconds when I start to freak out." My eyes looked everywhere but his. I'd get trapped in them and probably find myself confessing my whole life to the boy.

"Roxas…" Oh… My… Fucking… God. I could feel myself getting hard again. This was the first time he had every said my name, and it came out in a small, cute sigh. "You know it's wrong, right? You're best friend shouldn't be doing something to you you don't like."

I shifted uncomfortably. I prayed he wouldn't notice anything twice its normal size. "I know… It's just… He's been there through hard times. I can't just dump the person who cares about me the most. I wouldn't have anything to replace him with."

I saw him smirk. Whoa… Wait a minute. Since when did little Zexion smirk like some horny bastard? To tell you the truth, it aroused me. Was I the only one who knew this side of him? To think that all those years that goody-goody act was just a cover up.

"I'm always here." He blushed when he finished. I think he noticed how suggestive that really sounded. Not that I would mind him taking the place of Axel. I think I'd actually look forward to that little session every day.

It was my time to smirk. He was so adorable when he blushed. I just wanted to jump with and make love to him right on the floor in this café. "And what if I let you be there when I need you?"

His head looked up from the table to me. I guess he wasn't expecting an answer like that from me. "I'd tell you to come to me anytime you need me." I saw him try to hold back a smile.

"But I think I'll need you all the time." I caught myself before I let out a sigh of relief. My throbbing erection was finally going down. Hopefully it'll stay that way.

"Then I guess I'll have to fall even more in love with you." Even more? He was already in love with me? Jackpot!

"I guess you will." I saw him get up. I had a bad feeling in my southern region. I had already got hard from him saying my name. Things were already running through my mind. Lap dance, blowjob, stripping.

But you can't blame me! It's not my fault he sexy. But instead of doing the things I thought, and kinda hoped, he was going to do, he took a seat in my lap.

Yeah this definitely wasn't going to help with my little problem, which was currently starting to flare. My arms wrapped around his waist, his wrapping around my neck. We pulled each other even closer to each other.

Oh God, it felt like I was on fire. I've never had this kind of feeling. Was he trying to kill me? If he didn't know this was teasing me tremendously then we would need to have a little talk about this.

He pulled me in for a kiss. I moaned softly. Sure this wasn't my first kiss, but it was by far the best kiss I had ever have. At the same time our tongues escaped the safety of our own mouth to meet each other in the middle.

"Mmmm…" I heard him moan. Oh fuck, I was hard again. See what he does to me? That shouldn't be normal. Maybe I have some disease. Yeah, the Zexionlover disease.

He broke out heated kiss, before he trailed light kisses to my ear. "I think you need me right now… Roxas." He finished by licking the curves in my ear.

"Ah God." I couldn't stop myself from moaning out loud. He was such a good teaser it wasn't even funny. He knew what it did to me when he breathed my name like that.

"How about we go to my house?" I mentally groaned at his suggestion. If I didn't love him before I sure did now.

"You know I love you right?" I heard him giggle. Such a cute giggle.

"Gee, I never would have guessed." He responded. I knew he was rolling his eyes.

I'll have to remind myself to thank Axel tomorrow. This never would of happened if he hadn't almost raped me. I was curious to see if he had a black eye. I wasn't afraid of telling him we were dating now. He was probably sacred of Zexion.

Who would of guessed this would end up like this? An unwanted handjob leading me to get a new lover and I'm going to get lucky. Well at least I know I'm going to share the blame.


End file.
